Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 3
Here is part three of Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *(Puffa jumps out the portal, goes round the back to collect a token, climbs up some boxes, collects more, picks up a box with a key in it, breaks it open, picks up the key, puffs along, holding the key and collecting more tokens, and reaches the end of the line to open up the door with the key to extend the track. The door opens) *Puffa: It's about time! (speeds along the track, collecting more tokens, and hops in the Paint Misbehaving portal to arrive at the next area) Hmm... I'll pick up this box and smash it. (grabs the box and smashes it to reveal a red part that he grabs and places onto the door. Puffa runs around a statue, collecting more tokens, grabs a sheep, and throws him onto the bottom part, but hops onto the sheep, and hops in the HoverSplat) *Sonic: Congratulations for activating the HoverSplat! Steer and move with the analog stick. Fire paint balls the B button. Change paintball colors with the A and B buttons. Aim with the camera control. Exit with the R Button. Enjoy! (Puffa flies the HoverSplat through a tunnel into some trees to collect some tokens and finds the first machine part until he arrives at the next area) *Puffa: I think I'll collect more tokens before I can disguise myself. (collects the tokens behind the trees and in a blue pond. He paints himself green and orange and walks up to the security gate blocked by Homer Simpson) *Homer Simpson: Aren't you a little short for an imperial guard? They must be recruiting 'em young nowadays. Go on in. (Puffa heads inside to collect the ticket A and heads out into the sea to hop on the HoverSplat. He pilots the HoverSplat through the tunnel to a demolished building up over a disused track and around the circle. He arrives at the bank to collect another machine part and speeds along to get the next pack booster before he goes onto the turntable and paints the four paintings only) *Puffa: Aha! There's the ticket B. I've got it. (picks up the ticket and notices a building going up behind him) Well... (flies back to the first building and hops off the HoverSplat and goes through the next building, only to pass Darth Vader on his steamroller, and after collecting two tokens, he races back toward the same place) *Sonic: (hears a whistle from Puffa as he comes into the station) Sonic: Congratulations! I can now add a Double Jump move to your arsenal! Press the A button to jump, then press it again, while you're in the air. This gives that extra boast to reach places you couldn't reach before. I'm sorry to say that Double Jump can't work underwater, the boosters just won't fire. Take a look in the back of Bill's Whoopie World: there's a ticket switch that you can reach by double-jumping. (Puffa obeys) *Narrator: Puffa went back to the Paint Misbehaving level, grabbed a sheep, took him into the same area he was before, and put him on the next vine platform. He went off to destroy a fly to regain full health, picked up the next machine part, jumped on the sheep, and collected the other token, but managed to pick up more under and over by breaking things apart. He went up the hill and through a tunnel. And guess what? He can see lots of colors. (Puffa rounds the pool to collect four tokens) *(Puffa picks up another part of the machine and more tokens and transports the HoverSplat into the cave and shoots the five planets into their right colors until the machine brightens up a bit and lets out a ticket C which Puffa collects after he runs up the bank. Puffa goes back down the mountain through and takes a part and then breaks it to pieces to free another piece before he takes it to the door and puts it on the other circle underneath the first circle and brings back the HoverSplat) *Puffa: Alright! To the building. (hops on the HoverSplat and hovers to the building and goes inside to collect two tokens. He hops to get two more, climbs up to get more when he goes round the left path, swings onto ropes, goes along the right path, and on a secret path to collect more tokens, and waits for the statue to come) *(Puffa goes around the top of the statue along the top of the statue of Bill, but hops onto a platform to collect more tokens, then hops onto the sword to take him round. He hops off onto another platform, and collects more tokens, but jumps back onto the sword again, and climbs up the hair of Bill's statue, and onto his head. He collects a token, swings across to collect more tokens, across the left and right paths, and finally heads out of the top of the building) Category:UbiSoftFan94